


teach me, what is love?

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Hitman AU, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, story don't really make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: jongin wasn't one to believe in social interaction, let alone love, but one man changed it all due to his actions on a mission.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	teach me, what is love?

jongin wouldn’t say he was reserved, but that’s exactly what he’s saying.

in his 26 years of existing on this planet called earth, he has made a grand total of 15 friends, half of them from his schooling days, the other half are his “coworkers” in the agency he “works” in.

well, to put it bluntly without sugarcoating it, he was working as a hitman for his company. though, he doesn’t like the word hitman, and rather refer to himself as an assassin. it sounded cooler.

junmyeon, the boss of the company, values jongin as one of the company’s most important hitman due to jongin’s swift footing and deadly looks. if he can’t kill the target with his signature move, which is sneaking up behind them without a sound, then injecting a needle into their neck then stabbing a katana clean through their abdomen and finally finishing it off with a stab to the skull and a heart drawn on the ground with the victim’s blood, he would resort to charming the victim into a vulnerable position then commencing the “ritual”. 

his code name was Kai.

however, underneath the cool, ruthless persona called kai, was a tsundere named jongin who just didn’t know how to love.

-

sehun, your typical outgoing hitman.

he also works for junmyeon, but he never really interacted with the other hitmen. he rather do his job, leave, then pretend nothing ever happened as he went to his normal day job, well, it isn’t really a job, but he volunteers at a nearby animal shelter.

you’d never know that cute guy working at an animal shelter could be a cold blooded killer.

sehun was also valued by junmyeon, for his brutality and lack of empathy towards homosapiens. instead of kai, who felt that keeping it simple was best, sehun liked animalistically stabbing the target with his favourite weapon, Vi. he crafted that weapon out of a knife, he decided that sharp knifes cause no pain, so he opted for dull knifes. takes longer for the knife to penetrate the skin, causing the most agonising pain, which sehun loved.

his codename was SH.

under the soft, animal shelter volunteer persona, was sehun, a flirtatious, dominant man.

will he be able to teach what love is to jongin?

-

“Kai, today you have a very important mission. you’re going to have to assassinate the head of Lee Corp, and since this is a very dangerous mission, i’m asking SH to accompany you.” junmyeon explained, showing jongin files of the person he was supposed to kill.

“wait—who is SH? you know i don’t like doing duo missions, let alone with someone i don’t know.” jongin muttered, looking down at the ground. “besides, i think it’s best if i do it alone.”

“i’ll introduce you to SH later. this is a high risk mission, i can’t possibly let you do this alone. i know your abilities, and what you’re capable of, but i really think you need some back up, at least.” junmyeon stated, staring back at his computer. “are you free at 4pm? i’ll introduce you to SH.” kai nodded, seeing that junmyeon wouldn’t budge. oh well, it can’t be that bad, can it?

-

it was 4pm, and jongin was sitting in junmyeon’s office, as promised. he stared at his watch. 4.01. when was junmyeon coming back?

suddenly, the door opened, and revealed junmyeon and a tall man standing next to him.

“kai! i’m glad you’re here. this is SH. SH, this is kai. you’ll be working on the same mission together, so you two better get along,” junmyeon said in a laid back tone.

“hi, i’m SH, my real name is Sehun, but you can call me whatever you want.” sehun smiled, reaching his hand out for a handshake. the shorter man just stared at him begrudgingly, before uttering a “hey,” and turning around to face junmyeon.

“jongin, please, behave.” junmyeon pleaded. he knew how stubborn jongin could act, and how jongin would always put up a cold front.

“h-hey! you’re not supposed to reveal my real name. who knows, he could be out to kill me.” jongin pouted, before staring at sehun in an accusatory manner. 

junmyeon was so done with jongin at this point, walking out the door. but before that, he said, “i’ll give you two five minutes, and jongin, if you don’t get along with sehun, i’ll make you both pay the price.” oh boy, jongin did not like the sound of that.

jongin sat down on the plush sofa, before saying, “listen. i have no intention of being your friend or speaking a word to you outside of work. i hope you respect my boundaries.” jongin muttered, playing with his fingers.

“listen here, cutie,” sehun said, before walking over to face jongin, bending down so they were at eye level. “i can see through your cold persona, so don’t even try pulling that shit on me,” sehun smirked before holding jongin’s chin in his palm. 

“now, kitten, you better work with me on this project, or we’re both dead.” 

jongin was both slightly terrified and slightly turned on.

-

it was the day of the mission, and they were both equally ready.

their plan was to break the locks and walk into the company building at exactly 6.04, as Mr Lee arrives at the building usually at 6.07. then, sehun would take care of Mr Lee, and jongin would take care of his bodyguards. 

they quietly broke the lock to the building and snuck in, the building eerily dark with no lights turned on. they carefully placed the broken lock in a way that made it look like it hadn’t been tampered with, then jongin hid behind the reception desk to ambush the guards while sehun ducked behind a potted plant to go straight for the kill.

time was ticking, and jongin was looking at the gun in his hand. it was beautiful. sehun, on the other hand, twirled Vi skillfully with his fingers, ready to go on a killing spree.

jongin hated to admit it, but he was slowly falling for the younger man.

but before jongin could think, the sound of the doors opening resounded. he heard speaking of some sort, before the awaited guests walked in, the bodyguards looking a bit wary.

jongin mouthed, “go.” 

then all hell broke loose.

sehun jumped up from his hiding spot, only to be apprehended by one bodyguard. sehun quickly got out of his grasp, kicking him in the face and leaving him on the ground.

then, jongin shot him in the head, instantly killing that bodyguard. 1 down, 4 to go.

Mr Lee was in a vulnerable position, so jongin thought he could shoot him from afar and end the mission fast.

however, he failed to realise that one bodyguard had spotted him, and was about to fire a bullet right through his chest.

he only realised but it was too late.

he didn’t feel… anything.

all he saw was sehun standing in front of him, hand clutching his stomach. “finish him off. i’ll take care of the rest.” 

jongin was too shocked to reply.  _ did sehun really take a bullet for him? _

his moment of thinking was quickly interrupted by another bullet flying towards him. he quickly dodged that, opting to go closer and stab Mr Lee instead. 

sehun started fighting the bodyguards who were getting close to jongin, kicking them and punching them till they were lying on the ground. sehun fought through the immense pain in his stomach.

jongin got behind Mr Lee, and stabbed the katana clean through his chest. Mr Lee was about to retaliate, but jongin quickly drove the knife straight through his face. he used his gloves and dipped them into the steady stream of blood gushing out of Mr Lee’s stomach, and drew a heart and a wink.

sehun was successful at warding off the bodyguards, but the job wasn’t done. jongin quickly noticed that, and shot the remaining four bodyguards. 

his mind, which was borderline losing his sanity from the euphoria of killing so many people, was suddenly snapped back into reality when he looked at sehun clutching his stomach in pain.

“fuck, shit, i’m so sorry. that’s all my fault, i—“ jongin apologised, before sehun cut him off. “i-its okay. just get me to the medics.” 

jongin rang up xiumin and jongdae, the medics junmyeon hired. they put sehun on a stretcher, and brought them both back to the office.

they started operating on sehun, and all jongin could do was sit outside, hoping, praying that sehun was okay. 

jongin’s feelings were definitely developing, and jongin was scared. he was scared to love. love is scary.

but maybe, if it’s sehun, jongin wouldn’t mind.

-

when sehun was done with his operation, jongin sat by his bed, holding his hand, hoping he would wake up. soon, jongin fell into a deep slumber, before being woken up by a voice he recognised as sehun’s.

“woah, i get knocked out for like a couple hours and now you’ve actually became a kitten? didn’t know pet names worked like that,” sehun joked, pointing out the fact that jongin was curled up to sehun’s side just like a kitten.

jongin blushed. “h-hey! don’t say that, i’m not a kitten,” he pouted. “are you okay? i feel wholly responsible for everything, i’m so sorry.” jongin said, looking into sehun’s eyes.

“hmm, it hurts a bit, but i think i know what will help,” sehun said, before pointing to his cheek. “a get well kiss?” sehun asked, motioning for jongin to kiss him. 

“we—we’re just coworkers, i shouldn't kiss you. don’t get the wrong idea about me sitting here, it’s just because you got injured cause of me, that’s all!” jongin rasped, blushing furiously.

“the red painting your cheeks says otherwise, kitten.” 

“shut up.” 

-

“ah~ it’s been a real long time, but you’re finally able to do shit now!” jongin happily clapped his hands upon seeing sehun able to get out of the bed.

“my wound still hurts like a bitch, but that’s fine. painkillers have been a blessing,” sehun chuckled, “there was something… i really wanted to do, and was waiting till i got discharged.”

“what is it?” jongin inquired, grabbing his phone from the table.

“take you out on a date, my kitten.” jongin visibly tensed up upon hearing that. “wh-what? a date? i don’t do dates, let alone love. the whole idea of loving someone—ew, take it from the guy who has only had 15 friends in his lifetime, love is weird.” 

“kitten,” sehun said, grabbing jongin’s wrists with his big hands. “don’t worry, it’s fine. i’ll teach you what it means to love, if you’d let me, have this one chance.” 

jongin nodded, liking the warmth sehun’s palms gave to his wrists, even though he was feeling warm.

is that what love feels like?

-

sehun and jongin were sitting at a cafe, talking about random things, mainly on how jongin managed to live with only 15 friends in his lifetime.

“hey… you said you’d teach me what love was,” jongin said, blushing a little bit.

“ah—i forgot about that, sorry kitten.” “HEY! stop calling me kitten,” jongin blushed. “i give you pet names cause i love you, jongin. that’s one thing about love!” 

“the next thing—you know how i took that bullet for you? that’s cause i love you. i didn’t want you to get hurt. i knew, from the first time i saw you, that i loved you. no, i love you.” sehun confessed, holding jongin’s hands in his.

“i hope you can return my feelings, and give me a chance to teach you more about love.”

jongin was taken aback.

“i—sure. teach me more, Mr Oh."

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> smut in the next chap, which is the epilogue!


End file.
